Lupin in multimedia
Nabeshin Shinichi Watanabe, a Japanese anime director and voice actor is both a reference and an inspiration. His nickname Nabeshin developed into a character where he is hunted down by enemies however he also has a superpowered afro has appeared in Excel Saga, Puni Puni Poemy, among others. The character design is basically Lupin III as he appeared in the TV specials with an afro. His character also appears as a silhouette in Nerima Daikon Brothers, ironically the English dub calls him Pops. In the Italian dub of Excel Saga, Roberto Del Giudice the voice of Lupin also voiced Nabeshin. As well as his character appearing, he also dressed up as Lupin III in real life with an afro and sometimes sunglasses to stand out and get attention. Notably, he was also the director of Da Capo of Love: Fujiko's Unlucky Days. His character also was referenced in Green vs. Red with a Lupin having an afro however he was not credited. References *Animaniacs - Jigen appears as a farmer in the opening of Sir Yaksalot. TMS was also involved with the episode. *Azumanga Daioh - Tomo is a huge Lupin fan in the show. She yelled "Lupin!" and dressed up as Fujiko Mine. One of her desires is also to join the ICPO. *Big Windup - The main theme song of the Red Jacket series was used for the cheer. *Catherine - Green Jacket Lupin appears in the game. *Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure - The robbers are disguised as Lupin and Fujiko, TMS was also involved with the series. *Dinosaurs for Hire (original Eternity comics version) - On the front cover of Issue 8; Archie is dressed as Lupin in a yellow jacket, Reese is dressed up as Jigen holding a sniper rifle and Lorenzo dressed up as Goemon. There is also a blue Fiat 500 with a partly covered license plate that says Lupin the III. It is a homage due to that both Ben Dunn and Doug Hazlewood wrote "Apologies to Monkey Punch". *DuckTales (2017) - A yellow Fiat 500 with Jigen on top is spotted in one of the scenes. *FLCL - In episode 5 Kamon Nandaba dressed up as Lupin, mimics a scene from the 1st Red Jacket opening where he jumps into the bed but Fujiko or Haruko in this case punches him with a boxing glove and the episode title was typed on a typewriter in the same fashion as the Red Jacket episode titles. He also mentions Monkey-sensei, a reference to Monkey Punch. *Panda! Go, Panda! - Lupin disguised with glasses and Jigen disguised as TV camera man like they did in Keep an Eye on the Beauty Contest appear as a cameo. Some of the staff members including Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata who worked on Lupin the Third Part I were also involved with this. *Puyo Puyo Quest - In May 2019, an update for the mobile game gave some new cards with costumes of the Lupin gang. Ringo who is the main character for the recent Puyo Puyo games became Lupin in his (or her in this case) blue jacket, Risukuma became Jigen, Ecolo became Zenigata and Maguro became Goemon. This is due to that Sega owns both series. *Space Adventure Cobra - Jigen appears in episode 13 in the casino. Both this and Lupin were done by TMS as well as having Yuji Ohno as a composer. *Street Fighter II Turbo - In Issue 2, Lupin in his red jacket appear on a panel where it shows the reaction to M. Bison's broadcast. *Super Mario RPG - Mallow, one of the characters in the game has the ability to read the thoughts of enemies. The Hammer Bros. are thinking "My hammer tonight is a little bit different, turtle-turtle." This is a reference to Goemon where he sometimes say "My Zantetsuken tonight is a little bit different." In the English translation, this reference was removed. https://legendsoflocalization.com/the-pop-culture-obsessed-monsters-in-japanese-super-mario-rpg/ *xxxHolic episode 6 - Yuko uses a bat with Zantasuken written on it to slice the laptop in half. *Urusei Yatsura - Lupin in his pink jacket and Jigen appear in an episode. Inspirations Cowboy Bebop The show Cowboy Bebop was heavily influenced by Lupin despite mostly being an original series. The character personalities such as Lupin as Spike, Jigen as Jet and Fujiko as Faye. There are nods towards Lupin such as a boy dressed up in Lupin's green jacket and Spike saying one of the lines that Lupin had said. Other *April O'Neil from the 1987 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was based on the outfits that Fujiko Mine wore in the Castle of Cagliostro and Farewell My Beloved Lupin as well as the reporter job from Cagliostro. Confirmed by the writer David Wise. *Looker from Pokemon is based on Inspector Zenigata however apart from his trench coat, his frown and works for the International Police (based on the ICPO/Interpol) he is an original character. *Luis Monde the 3rd from Animation Runner Kuromi only references the name and having his Walther P-38. *Glass Joe from the Punch-Out!! series was loosely based on the suitor from The Dashing Entrance of Lupin III. *Professor Hunter from Will It Be the Computer or Lupin? was also the basis of Andross from the Star Fox series. *Riko Mine (aka Lupin IV) from Aria the Scarlet Ammo implies that she is Lupin and Fujiko Mine's daughter. Apart from the name and the Lupin family connection, she is her own character. *TAIF 660 aka Slug Mobile from the Metal Slug series is heavily influenced from the yellow Fiat 500 that Lupin drives. *Thief from the Samurai Jack episode "Jack and the Labyrinth" is Jigen in a different color palette with a toothpick replacing his cigarette. In the Japanese version, Jigen's voice actor Kiyoshi Kobayashi also dubbed for the series and for this character. Parodies *Segagaga - One of the posters in the game is Chopin III that is a fusion of Lupin and Frederic Chopin. Sega who developed the game owns TMS. Cagliostro References *Batman: The Animated Series - References the clock tower fight scene. *Castlevania: Dracula X (SNES) - The map resembles Cagliostro however it is not a perfect match. Both feature a clock tower connecting to the castle. *City Bomber (Konami game) - In the start of the game, the player leaves the casino to get into the car and one of the stages involves driving on a cliff side. The flyer for the game also features a red Fiat 500 however altered to have wings by the side. https://flyers.arcade-museum.com/?page=flyer&db=videodb&id=3245&image=1 *Crayon Shin Chan: The Movie - Parodies the Fiat driving scene. *The Great Mouse Detective - References the clock tower fight scene. *Hayate the Combat Butler - References the flower/flag scene. *Macross - In Episode 24 the characters play a game mimicking the driving scene. This also applies to the American version Robotech as well. *Monogatari Series: Second Season - In the episode "Tsubasa Tiger, Part One", it parodies the flower scene. *Red Riding Hood Chacha - References the flower/flag scene. *Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei - In the final episode in the first season, three characters are in a yellow Fiat 500. Inspirations Final Fantasy IX While the game does not reference the Castle of Cagliostro, it instead was inspired by in terms terms of personalities. *Zidane was based on Lupin, a thief who is flirtatous, easy going yet friendly but can also get serious when in danger. He has a monkey tail while Lupin was often compared to as a monkey. Zidane's name can also be translated as Gitanes, Lupin's cigarette brand. *Adelbert Steiner was based on Zenigata in terms of that he is the Captain of the guard, can be considered a comic relief and has a dislike of thieves. His appearance is loosely based on him as in that he shows a grumpy face, wears a hat and is considered largely built. In Cagliostro, Zenigata first trusts Count Cagliostro but then finds out his true nature. Final Fantasy IX, Steiner trusts the Queen but then vows to protect Garnet. *Princess Garnet was based on Princess Clarisse as in that she lives in a sheltered childhood and falls in love with Lupin.